Viola Havencloud
Viola dé Feúxxe (Vi-oh-la duh Foo) is a Con-artist that employs Hypnotism during her work. She is somewhat of a Robin Hood, conning the rich and snobbish and giving the money gained to the poor and needy. (After she has taken her payment, that is) Her alignment is Chaotic Good. Her goal in life is to rid Stormwind of it's poverty. "I'm not a crook, I'm merely an oppurtunist!" - Viola dé Feúxxe Story so far Before & After First War: The House of Dé Feúxxe was a wealthy house of Nobles from Stormwind, however when the Orcs attacked and destroyed it most of them were killed, and their finances lost. Viola was found on the streets of Stormwind and placed in an Orphanage, being well looked after. She spent only a few months in the Orphanage, when the Noble Ordel dé Feúxxe adopted her. The matron found it strange, a Noble coming into one of the poorest of Orphanages to seek out a child, but he said he needed an Heir; and his Wife had left him recently so one would be hard to find. He wanted a good look at all the Children, not just those in the richer Orphanages - because Ordel believed money doesn't make the man, he often did whatever he could to help the Poor. Her only attribute was seemingly to play stringed instruments, to which she liked doing as a child. Ordel had heard words of a green skinned horde of monsters descending upon the City, and so he fled with his new Daughter - going to live in the Countryside, secluded, where he could teach her the mysterious arts of Hypnotism that he himself practised. Second War As the Horde enroached further into the countryside and tightened their grip, the duo were forced to flee further North to Lordaeron. Ordel would then start to teach (and use) her to Con people, as he would set his sights on restoring his family's wealth. Continuing to learn Hypnotism, as well as Alchemy and how to pitch a sale, Viola would follow and help him in these acts (Being only young) Ordel started to teach her the tricks of the trade; learning her how to be a Hypnotist just like her foster-father and learning how to trick crowds into falsehoods. They started travelling between Human cities and villages, being somewhat of a double-team in ill-ly gaining goods. = Third War During their travels, their stagecoach was attacked by a ravenous Worgen. She fainted during the conflict but was told that her Papa repelled it using his trusty pistol. Ordel was eventually executed in Lordaeron, after they found out about his con arts. Luckily, Viola was pulled from the chopping block by her foster-mother; stating that the only thing keeping them apart was her husband. Ordel's Wife began to teach Viola how to be 'proper', and then eventually they would place both of their sums together and she would travel to Stormwind to restore the Nobility of the dé Feúxxe; her foster-mother having much faith in her abilities of persuasion and cunning. Present Returning to her 'hometown' of Stormwind, she set to work... befriending a black cat that she most creatively named Onyx yet still using her foster-father's methods to stay atop the seemingly endless sea of beggars. Now, she is a seasoned Hypnotist and Con-artist... however also displaying a rather kind heart to those she finds truly needy. She met a Human with white hair called Jemaine, whom she grew rather fond of over time, along with a dancer named Candy Woods. From the first few days in Stormwind, she was attemptedly mugged at gunpoint, however she was saved by Jemaine and Candy. She hypnotised the mugger into giving her half of his wealth, along with giving the remainder of it to the needy. After confronting Anthias and telling him of her situation, she discovered that one cannot lose Nobility through loss of funds, and is therefore technically a Noble. But with significantly less influence, owning not even half of what normal Nobles have. She eventually tried to rob Gabriel, knowing the name Gabriel Renn as a criminal's name, she succeeded with stealing half of his wealth and escaping his wrath as he broke free of her Hypnosis, only for him to find her later in Stormwind and proceed to almost crush her throat with his gauntlets, taking back double of what she stole. Her throat will eventually heal, but until then she finds it rather hard to speak, and upon speaking too much or shouting too loud will begin to spew blood from her mouth. Viola met Talis again, and they exchanged views on the Corruption in Stormwind, along with him telling her the reason he's branded a criminal. Stating she had heard a lot of good things about him, she decided to help him escape. Viola went up to a patrolling Guard, after making sure nobody was watching she lured him into an abandoned house with the idea that there was a criminal within it. She locked the door and quickly incapacitated him with a sleep command using Hypnotism. After tying him up, she woke up the poor Guard and started to use a Pendulem to Hypnotize him into the following commands; "After surrendering your armor, you will forget -everything- that has transpired today, and go to join the Defias Brotherhood. Your reasoning is that your pay is too low and that you are fed up with the Corruption in Stormwind's Nobility." Her and Talis made definite sure that nobody had followed them, or saw them. Talis wore the armor and escaped Stormwind on a Gryphon, stating he'd go and gather a group of likeminded individuals to defeat the corrupted Nobles. She went to Booty Bay in order to fix her broken Pendulem, and met up with Talis along with a strange Forsaken. Being the first Undead she has ever seen, she made him sign her autograph book; he signed it R. This Forsaken kept pestering her for a glass of wine, so instead she hypnotised him to give her the bottle. Her and Talis both took a toast to good luck, before being knocked out by the wine's contents. Waking up in a bed feeling strange and with a R printed on her tummy, she was told by the Elf that apparently carried her back about what this Forsaken had done. She could only remember a black shade, although the R was the same as the autograph done by the Forsaken earlier... So she knows what he looks like. Viola once again met with Talis and Jemaine, after watching Talis poledance in the middle of Booty Bay with her face glued to her palm, he discussed about Malorna's plans for attacking Stormwind. Now she has decided to go with The Woods and help them gather their family, hoping to find and kill this Forsaken along the way along with avoiding Malorna's attack. On her way to Dustwallow Marsh with Jemaine, they were ambushed by a Troll. The Troll Warrior had a natural resistance to her hypnotism and could smell out her illusions, so she was naturally defeated. Jemaine went psycho yet still failed, she was nearly hauled off by the Troll if it wasn't for timely interference from a Guard. Dalaran Her and Jemaine ventured into a portal found in Theramore, arriving in Dalaran. She was incredibly excited and happy to be in possibly the most famous city in the world, until the next day she was told she couldn't leave and had to fight Dragons. Obviously being scared of the beasts she had read so much about, she spent most of the encounters hiding behind rubble... however she struck a (to her) vital blow on one of the Dragons, shooing a Flare into the eyes of Cyanigosa, allowing her to be taken down with greater ease. After the battle, she has realised that even these mighty wyrms; being described in her books as the greatest of creations could be felled, and has gained more confident and distrustful of what she reads. For finding Archmage Koreln's book, he gifted her with a tome on Advanced Hypnotism, which she shall study thoroughly. One unfortunate event during Dalaran was a group of Forsaken ambushing her, smashing her into a wall before hitting her across the head with a rock. The timely passing of an Elf saved her, yet Viola was left with a temporary memory-loss. She is continuing to learn and practice the Mirror magic and techniques from Koreln's Tome. Continuing with the apparent series of unfortunate events since leaving Stormwind, her and a group came across a few Ethereals. She hid behind a tree in order to not be involved, yet was teleported into some kind of electrocutor as a hostage. Being Division Six, they charged at the Ethereals and she got electropowned, and then they proceeded to jump into the electrisity themselves... Yeah... After having her skin charred, her brain damaged and organs messed up, she was seen to by a team of healers; the physical damage being mostly healed. However, her mind had been damaged and she couldn't concentrate on anything - not even being able to drink a glass of water without spilling it over herself (much to horde amusement), she couldn't form sentences properly or even focus on people's appearence. Riordian helped her by re-arranging her magical energy, leaving her with no mana, yet it would be usable when it returned. It appears he didn't fully understand though, as although Viola will be able to use spells again, she still has problems concentrating and forming sentences. Viola has decided not to leave Dalaran again, and to stay there atleast until she's fully healed. She now knows not to be near Division Six in a fight, because she believes they are mostly idiots and allowed her to get almost killed. Day of 'Death', and beyond. Romeo once again tried to have his way with Viola and Candy, yet the situation was turned on it's head when Candy stunned him, before he was knocked out by Viola's Hypnotism. She tied him up and then began a very complicated Hypnotism technique. Eventually hypnotising him, Romeo was hypnotised into the following: 1) Becoming Viola and Candy's Guard, giving his life for theirs if necessary. 2) Not wanting to rape Girls anymore. 3) Telling Viola his name, Romeo Havencloud, and his class, a Forsaken Lightslayer. 4) Candy snuck in for Romeo to kill Nemain just as Viola cancelled it. Eventually, nearing the end of the day she decided to free Romeo, not being able to stay angry at one person for so long. He responded to this by cutting her throat, a nearby Draenei Paladin quickly healed it, yet she was carried off to an inn by Jemaine. As she was apparently dying, she told Jemaine she had simply had enough of everything. She revealed a Scroll previously prepared, most likely knowing Romeo would try to kill her, and opened it's power, summoning a perfect replica of herself... yet dead. This replica could only be discovered as a replica if an Archmage level or higher Divinist was to examine it. After being 'confirmed' dead the news quickly spread throughout Dalaran and eventually reached Stormwind, that the representative of the House of Nobles in Dalaran had been assassinated by a Forsaken known as Romeo, Death or The R. She lurked in the Underbelly for a while, hiding behind Illusions before eventually hypnotizing a young female Mage into 'donating' her clothes to Viola (Viola obviously compensated with some money). She dyed her hair blonde and took on a new name for the time being, atleast until Malygos had been defeated, Isola Imogene. She poses as a young Illusionist, her false name meaning in one of the languages of literature; Isolated Image. The only people to know of this are Jemaine and Log'toir. However, Log'toir start to let it accidentally slip out... and so she had no choice other than to hypnotise him into forgetting that she was Viola. Nobility After confronting Anthias and telling him of her situation, she discovered that one cannot lose Nobility through loss of funds, and is therefore technically a Noble. vanessa-hudgens-gal-fhm08.jpg|Viola dé Feúxxe Skills / Methods She is an amazing Hypnotist, having being learning the ways of Hypnotism for most of her life; practising it with the rest. She is a talented Alchemist, being able to create potions and elixirs with ease... however usually not having access to the correct ingredients. She is a good Musician, earning her name through her skills with a Viola and Violin. She is a decent Engineer, creating mechanisms and other items to aid in her Hypnotism. She has above-average intellect, and is quick to think. She is also good at thieving and staying hidden, having done it for so long. She is mediocrely agile and average speed. She is bad at physical combat, which is why she keeps a revolver handy. She is not particularly strong. (( 10x she is... c-c-combo breaker )) Her fighting style involves confusing and disorientating opponents, before binding them somehow - so that she can proceed to move in and hypnotise them using stronger magic (Pendulem). She will try her best not to hurt the enemies, no matter who. Her somewhat 'signature' technique is to wave her hand infront of a target's eyes, an incredibly intense bright white light would flash from her hand in an attempt to knock the target out. Class History / Abilities / Info. Magicians, gypsies, and performers, all have been able to dawn the Hypnotist combat class. Specializing in Trickery and Illusionary, the Hypnotist likely would never place their real selves in a battle! Yes, the Hypnotist masters in creating illusions of himself, or others around him, even objects. Dawning from the Human performers in Goldshire, the Hypnotists have quickly been scouted into the military and spread across Azeroth. Specialized officers, they are extraordinary at confusing enemies, and sneaking around. Able cloak themselves in invisibility, quickly create smoke bombs and other trickery tools, and create illusions of themselves, or others, the hypnotist is an enemy not to be reckoned with. Although, they are not known for their raw strength, the hynotist can turn what would seem to be a war, into simply soldiers standing around and dreaming the war all day long. Extremely difficult to capture, let alone kill, the hypnotists roam the land, using their skills to steal, lie, and make ammusement of their enemies confusion. Though their extraordinary ability is thought to be simply magic tricks, it would actually be a combination. With a little bit of arcane magic, skills with tinkering, and perhaps even some alchemical skills, the hypnotist proves to have an amazing plethora of skills and abilities Hypnotists are mainly a arcane magic using class. They can make mirror images, illusions, shackle enemies with arcane shackles or a slow spell. They also are masters of engineering and alchemy, so they also benefit from smoke bombs, perhaps even some small guns and trinkets. They tend not to use very offensive magic like bolts, waves, explosions, and that sort. They specialize in subduing their enemy without actually hurting them, via mind control, confusion, immbolizing, etc etc. Extremely advanced Hypnotists also can lean towards a sort of 'mimic' type battle style, where they can use mirror-magic, you can call it, to mimic their opponents movements, spells, reactions, etc. Their a very cunning and tactical class to play. Though, their still deadly, their not ones for direct battle. For example, with enough illusion, confusion, and a small dagger, a hypnotist can easily place their opponents in a tight spot. Signatures Viola keeps a small black book with her at all times, containing the signatures of all famous or noteworthy people she's met. Here is the list so far, being updated as it goes: Arthas Menethil, Jaina Proudmoore, Ordel dé Feúxxe, Kulthar Woods, Anthias Delorlai, Mushi Swiftpaw, R (Romeo), Talis, Zallion, Garrock Dae'mash, Rhonin Redhair, Salenthrial Voidheart, Vun'dau the Talking Talbuk, Jale Auris. Trivia - She loves literature of all races, and so is very good in the languages Common and Thalassian, along with being basic in Orcish. - She has never killed anything, and hates killing in general. - She is possibly one of the only people in existence to know that Lightslayers exist, and Romeo's full name. (However he doesn't know this.) - She cannot take criticisms well, often hanging her head and muttering in sadness when one is given. - Her Hypnotism is only known by Jemaine, Candy and Keldaron. Category:Characters